


You Can Rest Now

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Aftermath of endgame and Tony's fate





	You Can Rest Now

" M-Mr Stark we won....we won...hey....."

Tony stared at Peter, he wanted to smile, celebrate with the kid but his whole body..." Tony." Pepper cupped his face as tears rolled down her eyes.  Tony wanted touch her and say everything was fine now. Just enough before he finally let go. " It's okay Tony. We're okay y-you can rest now." Pepper hugged him crying some more.  _I will. I will._

Last thing Tony saw was his friends and family watching him with tearful yet proud smiles. 

_They'll be okay now._

 

* * *

 

" Morgan what are you doing?"

Pepper asked her daughter trying sneak in the bedroom. " Is daddy up yet?"  Pepper chuckled picking her up and kissing her cheek. " Not yet sweetie. Daddy still needs his rest. Right Peter?" A sigh was heard as Peter jumped down from the ceiling rubbing his neck. Morgan giggled at Peter who ruffled her hair.  " Sorry, just been a week-sorry just worried." Pepper patted the teens back reassuring him. The door open as Stephen walked out with soft smile.

" This is quiet you three ever been, that's an improvement." 

" Is daddy awake now?"

" Morgan."

" Anytime now. His wounds are nearly healed up and gone. Just matter when he feels like waking up."

Morgan pouted but nodded her head understanding. " Hey Morgan why don't we grab something eat and we can bring Mr.Stark back some snacks?" Morgan eyes lite up liking the idea. Pepper gladly handed her over to Peter as two ran downstairs towards the kitchen. Once two were out of sight, Stephen opened the door leading Pepper inside.  Tony was resting in large bed,  mildly bandaged.  " I can't thank you enough Stephen." Pepper said sitting by the bed petting Tony's head. " You don't have to Pepper. Everything, our lives depended on Tony." Stephen knew what would happen to Tony the finally key ridding Thanos once and for all. Tony should've-would've been dead but Stephen couldn't let that happen. Man worked to hard risking his life for Earth.  Stephen and Wong rushed over before Tony could take his last breath, using all magic they could to revive him. Thank god it worked, now they just had to wait for Tony to recover.

" Everyone is safe now, Tony's safe now."

" Well I'm glad he's resting and maybe he'll wake up to see Morgan's first invention."

" Morgan built something?"

Pepper and Stephen froze looking at Tony who was wide awake. " What she build? Is it a robot? A toy care you broke down and combined with Barbie what?" The two stared at Tony more before hugging him tightly. Pepper was particularly sobbing. " Oh Tony!" Pepper hugged Tony tighter and Tony huff trying to breath. " Hey Pep I'm okay. Doc tell her I'm okay and please tell me one of you recorded Morgan's first invention!" Stephen chuckled  moving away, Tony never cease to amaze him.  Stephen opened a portal where on other side Morgan and Peter were chatting eating ice cream.  " Hey you two saved some for me?" The kids looked at Tony nearly dropping everything so they can join Tony on large bed.

" MR.STARK YOU'RE AWAKE!"

" YOU FINALLY WOKE UP! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

Tony laughed kissing his daughter's forehead. He slowly started crying just seeing everyone together with him. " What's wrong Tony?" Pepper asked rubbing his wet cheek. " N-Nothing. I'm just really happy and hungry.  Kid pass me pint of ice cream will ya." Peter sling a web from the portal bringing back ice cream and spoon and Tony ate away savoring the cold treat. He looked over seeing Stephen staring. " What?" He asked with mouthful, Stephen shook his head refilling Tony's almost empty carton. 

" Just welcome back, Tony." 

Tony smiled taking the doctor's hand and holding it tightly.

" Glad to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> *slight rant* STEPHEN COULD'VE USED HIS MAGIC TO SAVE TONY FROM DYING BUT THE RUSSO BROTHERS DIDN'T DO THAT! LIKE YOU GOT AN ARMY OF WIZARDS AND STEPHEN WHO KNEW THE OUTCOME DIDN'T RUSH OVER TO SAVE MY MANS!?!? I love movie but more I think about it more angry I get because with all plot armor and desu ex machina Tony could've been at his home resting with his family >:O
> 
> *end rant*


End file.
